


Say Cheese!

by garbagebins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sex Tapes, Snowballing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wouldn’t it be grand if we’d just film ourselves getting each other off?”</p><p>After fooling around for a bit on tour, the boys decide make a little tape for their private collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese!

At first Liam figured it had just been some built-up sexual frustration. Louis, Zayn and Liam were usually away from their girlfriends for weeks at a time and while Harry and Niall occasionally went out to pull, it was just too much of a hassle to make it a regular occurrence.

It had been Harry who had dared Niall to snog Liam on one drunken night of the American leg of the Take Me Home tour. Niall had shrugged, gotten up from his place on the floor and dropped himself in Liam’s lap, looking into his eyes for a second or two. Liam didn’t have it in him to say no, and before he knew it Niall’s lips were on his and a tongue was pushing itself in-between them.

Actually, the kiss had been pretty nice. It was nice to have a pair of lips of someone he knew and liked on his own; to have hands roaming over his body and into his hair.

Of course he had felt a little bit awkward around Niall for a day or two, but this was long forgotten when none of them mentioned it. However, the next time they all went for a post-show drink in Niall’s hotel room, Niall’s lips curiously pressed his lips back against Liam’s once again.

It became quite a regular thing after that. First it was just the snogging, but after a night of drinking on one of the tour buses he noticed, when he pulled away from Louis’ lips, that Louis’ hand had disappeared inside of Zayn’s sweatpants, pulling him off in quick strokes.

Zayn looked up at Liam, as Louis slid down Zayn’s body and pulled his sweatpants down quickly.

Liam then realized it was much more of a boredom-thing than just sexual frustration. It was easy to sneak away into a toilet cubicle or hotel room with one of the guys when they couldn’t go anywhere without being mobbed. There were only so many FIFA tournaments they could have on tour. Plus, it was a nice bondage-exercise (For some reason, Zayn laughed at him when Liam mentioned this to them).

* * *

 

During the American leg of the stadium tour a year later, they had all decided that it was time for another FIFA game in Liam’s hotel room. Liam was sipping his drink, his legs pulled up to his chest, watching Niall and Louis’ game on the screen and trying to ignore Harry and Zayn on the bed behind them. The smacking sound of their lips could be heard over Louis’ screaming after he scored the winning goal. Liam turned to look at them and chuckled when he noticed Harry’s hand had disappeared down the front of Zayn’s jeans.

Next to him, Niall cackled, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture of his two bandmates on the bed. “Wouldn’t it be grand if we’d just film ourselves getting each other off?”

Zayn and Harry parted, shaking their heads laughing.

“That’s such a terrible idea,” Harry said, his hand still moving in quick strokes in Zayn’s jeans.

Louis, however, was up for it. “As long as El gets to see it, she’s quite into that kind of thing.”

Liam blinked a few times. “She’s into… wait… what? She knows about us doing… things?”

“Yeah of course, she’s my girlfriend!” He took a swig from his beer, putting the controller down.

“My girlfriend doesn’t know… That is absolutely mental.” Liam shot a questioning look at Zayn, who just shrugged.

“Well, I am sorry Liam. I actually talk to my girlfriend and am honest with her. I seriously wouldn’t consider doing all of this with you guys if she wasn’t OK with it.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

Liam was easy to convince. Niall had a few pictures of him on his phone while he was making out with one of the other guys. Adding a video wouldn’t be much different.

But how exactly Niall was able to convince Harry and Zayn, Liam wasn’t too sure, but in the end he had a camera thrust in his hands.

* * *

 “Is it on?” Liam asked, turning the camera around to face him, before he nodded to himself. “I see the red light, the red light means that it is recording, right?”

He turned the camera back around and focused on Niall, who was bouncing excitedly on the bed.

“We should get Ben to edit it for us when we finish,” Louis said from behind Liam

“No,” said Zayn. “Absolutely not.”

“Just joking Zayn jeez, relax.” Liam played with some settings on the camera, before Louis spoke again. “Oi, Niall, this whole thing was your idea, so let’s get this started then.”

“Shut up,” Niall groaned, but he looked around the room at the other guys, his eyes landing on Harry, who gave him a nod and a smile, before moving towards Niall, placing a hand on his cheek. He tipped the blonde’s head up a little bit and dropped his own down, their lips meeting halfway.

Niall let out a sigh, relaxing into Harry’s touch and placing his own hand on Harry’s hips, pulling him in slightly closer.

“That’s it,” Louis mumbled appreciatively and Harry gave him the finger, but not breaking the kiss.

Louis huffed a bit. “Zoom in a little bit, Li.”

From this closer shot it was easier to see their lips moving together softly, the pink of Niall’s tongue slipping out from between his lips and into Harry’s mouth.

Liam lowered the camera a little bit, showing Niall fumbling with the buttons of Harry’s shirt, unbuttoning them. First the swallows on Harry’s chest were revealed, and slowly but surely the large butterfly on his stomach also came into view.

The camera zoomed back out again, just as Niall finished the last button. He let his fingers slide gently over Harry’s skin, plucking slightly at the treasure trail of hair below his belly button, but keeping his hand from slipping too far down.

Harry placed his hands on Niall’s hips and grabbed the hem of his vest, pulling it up. He pulled away from Niall’s lips for a split second to pull the vest over his head, before dipping his head down again. He placed his hands on Niall’s shoulders and moved them carefully into the direction of the bed, their lips still attached.

Again Harry pulled away from Niall’s lips and he let the shorter boy get on the bed, before he climbed in himself and clambered on top of Niall, so he was hovering over the slightly shorter boy.

Niall placed his hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, as Liam, with the camera in hand, walked closer to the bed, zooming in on their lips, before moving down their bodies again. Harry had his hands steadily beside Niall’s head, holding himself up, whereas Niall’s hands were roaming all over Harry’s torso, slowly slipping lower and lower. He placed his hands on Harry’s bum for a few moments, giving it a squeeze and pushing Harry’s lower region down against his own groin. Niall’s fingers slid into the waistband of his boxer briefs and traced the soft skin back towards the treasure trail leading to Harry’s crotch. His fingers fumbled with Harry’s flies, undoing it rather clumsily, before moving his hand to Harry’s hips and sliding his fingers, under the waistband, back towards Harry’s bum where he slipped his hands inside.

“There we go!” Louis suddenly cheered from his position somewhere behind the camera, and Niall started to chuckle against Harry’s lips, pulling away and looking into the camera.

“Christ, Liam, go film Zayn or something.”

The camera moved around a little bit to film Zayn, who was sitting on one of the chairs at the other side of the hotel room, biting his finger as he looked at the bed. His eyes flickered to the camera and he flashed a smile, before the camera moved back towards Niall and Harry, who had gone back to snogging. Niall’s hands had moved from Harry’s butt towards Harry’s front, his hand rubbing up and down Harry’s length inside his skinny jeans. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position, but Harry was making small appreciative sounds into Niall’s mouth anyway.

“Just take it out,” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips, and Niall nodded, pushing Harry’s jeans and boxers down a little bit, and pulling his cock free. It was already half-hard, but Niall’s finger’s started to work quickly to make it go to full hardness.

Louis pushed the camera down, making Liam almost drop it to the floor.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Liam muttered, slightly annoyed at the older boy.

“Come on, film yourself.” Louis pushed the camera down again, this time a little bit more careful and Liam sighed, letting the camera focus on his lower region; a hand attached to an arm with a large bird and some other scribbles tattooed on it had slipped beneath the waistband of Liam’s grey sweatpants. “Shall we show the fans at home whether the rumours about that ten inch dick of yours are true, Liam? 

Liam didn’t say anything, feeling his cheeks flush, as Louis’ left arm came into view from the other side of Liam’s body. He pressed his thumb underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed it down over Liam’s cock.

“Look at that,” Louis said as Liam’s fully erect cock came into view. Louis gave it a few strokes, but then stilled his hand so the camera was able to get a good look of it. “There you have it folks, the ten inches in all its glory.”

“It’s not ten inches,” Liam mumbled, through gritted teeth, bucking his hips forwards a bit, to create some friction. Louis chuckled, before moving his hand to the tip of his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit and Liam couldn’t help but moan.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Louis whispered, before moving his hand up and down again gently and Liam moved the camera back up to focus on the two men on the bed. Harry had taken off Niall’s sweatpants and had his lips wrapped around Niall’s cock, sucking it to full hardness. Niall looked straight into the camera, biting his lip.

“You wanna get fucked, then, Niall?” Zayn asked from the other side of the room and Niall nodded.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled hurriedly, as Harry’s lips and tongue worked their magic on him.

Liam whimpered slightly when Louis let go of his cock to walk over to his bag in the corner of the room.Liam quickly stuffed himself back into his sweatpants. Having his cock out without anyone touching it was a little bit awkward.

Louis appeared in the frame now, walking towards the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand.

Harry looked up from Niall’s groin, making his lips purposely smack when releasing Niall’s dick, making the blonde moan.

“I wanna ride Liam, though,” Niall said, lazily stroking himself now Harry had let go of him.

Harry pouted down at him, holding the bottle of lube that Louis had just handed to him. “Liam? Is he your favourite now, Niall? Have I been replaced?” Harry placed his hand on his heart, feigning an offended look.

“Shut up Harry and get those fingers in me.” Niall opened his legs a little bit further.

“Pfff… It’s his big cock isn’t it? I knew it.” Harry looked down sadly, squeezing himself through his jeans. “Sorry little one, Niall doesn’t want you anymore.”

“Jesus, Harry stop whining and get the fuck on with it,” Louis said from behind Harry. “Give the boy what he wants.”

Harry huffed out a breath, before he squirted some lube out of the bottle and onto his fingers. “OK then, lift those legs up a bit, Niall.” Niall did as he was told, and just a few seconds later he was rubbing the pads of his fingers against Niall’s hole gently, before sliding one finger in.

“Fucking finally,” Niall mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief, before a moan escaped his lips.

Liam knew why. Harry was damn good with his fingers. Not only because they were long, but also because Harry knew exactly what he was doing with them. He always made sure that he applied enough pressure to your prostate, making the experience as pleasurable as possible. Liam had experienced it first hand a couple of times. He couldn’t remember ever coming as hard as he had when Harry massaged his prostate while he had his lips wrapped around his dick.

Niall placed his arm over his eyes, partly covering his already reddening cheeks.

“Feels good?” Zayn asked from across the room and Niall nodded.

“Yeah… yeah.” Niall licked his lips, flexing his leg a little bit when Harry added a second finger, immediately moving it against Niall’s prostate, but not touching Niall’s cock. Harry smiled, sticking out his tongue in concentration.

“Yeah, you like this don’t you?” He apparently moved his fingers expertly against Niall’s prostate again and Niall nodded.

“Yeah, feels good.”

A proud smile formed on Harry’s lips, like it always did when someone complemented his skills in bed. He then leaned down to plant a kiss on Niall’s lips. He slipped in a third finger and moved up to look at the camera again. Just at that moment Louis had decided to pull back Liam’s sweatpants again, peering inside to take a quick peek at Liam’s cock, and Harry chuckled.

“Go suck him off or something if you’re that in love with his cock, Louis,” he said. “Get him nice and hard for Niall.”

“Uh huh,” Niall agreed, rocking his hips back into Harry’s hand. “Yes fuck… hard.” This made Harry chuckle again, moving his fingers a little bit faster.

Louis kissed Liam in his neck once, before he indeed got down on his knees in front of Liam, pushed down the front of his sweatpants and took out his cock again, having gone a little bit soft since Louis stopped paying attention to it. Liam focused the camera on Louis now, liking how pretty the older boy looked on his knees, looking hungrily at Liam’s cock, before taking the head in his mouth.

“Don’t make him come,” Zayn said, who had his cock out by now too, stroking it slowly.

Louis pulled off Liam’s cock, licking over the vein underneath it, before speaking. “You’re next, Malik. Will suck you off so good you’ll fucking faint.”

Zayn snorted, but nevertheless he was stroking his cock a little bit faster. “We’ll see about that.”

Louis didn’t respond, his mouth once again busy with Liam’s cock.

At that moment Niall moaned loudly. “Fuck, Harry… I can take it.”

Louis gave Liam’s cock a few good sucks with mouth and a few good strokes with his hand, before apparently being pleased with the results. He pushed down Liam’s sweatpants the rest of the way, letting Liam kick them off, before he got up on his feet and smacked Liam’s bottom. “Get your ass over to the bed.”

“Zayn? Can you film?” Liam handed the camera to Zayn.

Liam walked over to the bed while removing his shirt as Harry and Niall both got up.

“How’d you want it, Niall?”

Niall decided to reply by pressing his lips against Liam’s, placing his hand on his chest, before pressing him backwards on the bed. He let Liam climb in a comfortable position on his back. He readjusted the pillows behind his head, so he was able to keep an eye on what was going on around him. Niall clambered on top of him, the bottle of lube in his hand, before leaning down to kiss Liam. He gently rubbed himself against Liam’s stomach and cock, moaning into his mouth.

A loud smack was heard and Niall abruptly pulled away from Liam’s lips and ducked his head against his shoulder, lifting his hips up slightly. Liam looked up to see what had happened and he saw Louis grinning from the side of the bed, his hand rubbing against Niall’s butt cheek, which was reddening slightly.

“Good boy. Are you gonna give me the lube now, or you want me to spank you again? Oh shut up Harry.” He yanked the bottle of lube from Niall’s hand and poked Harry in his side when Harry had snorted out a laugh, before climbing on the end of the bed, sitting down on Liam’s legs. Liam felt a slick hand on his dick, coating it with lube. He held the base of his dick in his hand, so it was pointed up to the ceiling. “Zayn get over here with that camera, we need a close up of this.” Zayn moved from filming Liam’s face to filming his dick. “Niall, you ready?”

Niall nodded against Liam’s shoulder, before placing his hands back on Liam’s chest and pushing himself up, hovering over Liam’s groin. “Yeah,” he breathed, looking down into Liam’s eyes. He then wiggled himself down a little bit to position himself above Liam’s cock and a few moments later he felt the head of sliding along Niall’s crack before he poked right against his hole.

The Irish boy took a deep breath, before lowering himself. Niall closed his eyes in concentration, as Liam sunk into him deeper, his hand lazily running over his cock to keep it fully hard.

Liam loved looking at Niall as he fucked himself down on his cock. His face was now scrunched up slightly. He wasn’t in any pain, Liam knew that, but he still rubbed his thumb in comforting circles over Niall’s hip, easing him down. Out of the five of them, Niall loved getting fucked most. He was the only one who had managed to come from just a dick in his ass. Since they started fucking it had only happened once, when Harry had been fucking him, but according to Niall it was absolutely amazing.

Louis’ love for cock wasn’t far behind Niall’s. Liam and Harry liked it too, but Harry was the type of person who preferred to give. He was big on foreplay and loved watching someone come undone underneath him, before fucking them and giving them some of the best orgasms of their lives. Liam thought that this elaborate foreplay was probably the cause of Niall coming untouched that one time with him.

Zayn was the only one of them who didn’t really like being fucked. He didn’t hate it per se, as he had once told them, but he just had never really gotten any pleasure out of it. He did like a finger or two up his ass (preferably Harry’s of course) while getting his dick sucked, but being properly fucked did nothing to him.

Liam was pulled back to the present time when he felt Niall starting to move on top of him. He was fucking himself down on Liam’s dick slowly, getting himself used to the feeling and finding the angle he liked most.

“Get a close up of this,” he heard Louis say from behind Niall, removing his hand from Liam’s dick, making Liam fuck in deep. Niall gasped, his bottom lip tightly between his teeth. He moved his hands behind him to lean on Liam’s thighs, rolling his hips. He moaned, obviously having found a good angle. His dick was standing proudly from his body, pointing at the ceiling, bouncing slightly whenever Niall rolled his hips, but neither of them touched it for the time being.

“Fuck,” Liam let out a loud breath, not even realizing he had been holding it. “Zayn, give me the camera for a second, yeah?”

Zayn moved from behind Niall, where he was shooting a close up of his dick stuffing Niall, to next to Niall, where he was able to hand the camera to Liam. When Liam got his hands on the camera he leaned it on his chest, pointing it up slightly, peering at the little screen. He smiled proudly when Niall looked down into the lens and bit his lip and flashed him a dirty grin, playing it up a little bit for the camera.

Liam chuckled quietly, which turned in a moan when Niall rolled his hips once more. “Fuck, you look good like this, Niall.” Niall looked down at him, this time right into his eyes instead of in the camera lens. The red flush he had always got during sex was slowly creeping over his pale skin already. It had appeared on his cheeks for now, but Liam knew that it wouldn’t take long for the flush to reach down his neck and chest. Niall was so fucking pretty like this, his cock hard and he was already looking pretty well-fucked. 

“Feels good, too,” Niall moaned, his fingers holding Liam’s thighs tightly.

Zayn took the camera back from Liam’s grip, which he was very grateful for. His hands went to Niall’s hips to guide his movements a little bit, making him move faster on top of him. 

For a couple more moments, Zayn filmed the two guys on the bed, making a close up of Niall’s cock, before he moved to another part of the room where Louis had Harry crawled up into his lap and their lips pressed together, tongues battling for dominance.

“Oh let’s get this on video for all the Larry shippers out there.”

Louis snorted at this, pulling away from Harry and looking up at Zayn. “You’re an idiot.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just climbing from Louis’ lap and crawling over to Zayn. He looked up innocently but impatiently, like a cat asking for food, before he eyed Zayn’s crotch hungrily.

“Go on then,” Zayn said and Harry pulled down his jeans and boxers and placed a hand on Zayn’s dick. “What about you Lou, you just gonna sit there or you gonna give me that blowjob you promised me?” He focused the camera on Louis, who opened his mouth to say something back to Zayn, but he obviously decided against it and crawled up to Zayn until he was next to Harry. He poked the brunette, who scooted aside a little bit, making place for Louis to lean forward to give the head of Zayn’s dick a lick. Harry leaned in too, repeating Louis’ actions on Zayn’s dick. They went on like this, until both boys were basically snogging each other with Zayn’s dick between them.

“Tut tut,” Zayn mumbled, grabbing Louis’ chin in his hand, making him look up. “No teasing.” Louis gave him a nod, before properly taking Zayn in his mouth, bobbing up and down, making place for Harry to do the same when Zayn pulled him off his cock again.

After switching with Harry two or three times, Louis got up, pulling down his sweatpants and taking off his shirt, so he was standing completely naked in front of Zayn, who made sure the camera got a good view of his semi-hard dick. Louis stretched out his arm and Zayn handed him the camera.

“And what do we have here?” Louis said with an amused tone in his voice as he let the camera zoom in on Niall’s face. His face was now properly flushed red, his eyes almost drooped shut and his lips parted as he let out quick pants in time with the rolling of his hips, which were still guided by Liam’s hands. “Look at you.”

Niall scrunched up his face a little bit at this, licking his lips. It looked like he was about to say something, but no actual words came out, just a jumble of moans.

His cock was still bouncing against his belly, not yet having been touched by anyone since he had gotten a cock inside of him and he looked like he was in need of a hand on him.

Louis focused the camera on Niall’s hard and flushed dick, as he reached out his hand and wrapped his fingers around him.

Liam knew that from now it wouldn’t take Niall long to come. When he was already this worked up, it only took a few strokes on his dick before his orgasm would set in. Louis wasn’t even properly wanking him, just letting the roll of Niall’s hips do its magic.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Liam breathed, his thumbs rubbing in circles over Niall’s hips, but he wasn’t guiding him anymore. He had let the muscles in his arms relax when Niall started to speed up his movements, chasing his orgasm. “You close?”

Niall whined and nodded, leaning a little further back against Liam’s thighs with his hands, and throwing his head back. “Fuck, shit, fuck.” He rolled his hips in such a way that Liam’s dick was as deep in him as possible, pressing against his prostate. Liam watched as Niall’s chest heaved, his fingers digging into Liam’s thighs and a splash of white semen spurting out of the tip of his cock, landing on Liam’s chest.

It was a sight to behold; Niall coming undone like this on top of him. His eyes went from Niall’s chest, now with red splotches covering his pale skin all over, to his dick, which had let out one last spurt (this time covering Louis’ fingers).

Liam thought about flipping them both over to finish himself off, but Niall apparently was not really up for this, as he rolled off Liam unto his back, placing his arm over his eyes as he breathed heavily.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” he mumbled. 

Liam was just about to get a hand on himself instead, when Louis thrust the camera in his hands, climbing on the bed with them. He straddled Niall’s hips, who removed his arm, looking up at him curiously. Louis gave him an absolutely filthy grin, before raising his spunk-covered hand to his lips, running his tongue over his skin, lapping all of it up in his mouth.

Both Liam and Niall looked at Louis with a slightly incredulous look on their faces, as Louis was slipping his fingers inside of his mouth one by one. Liam tried to keep the camera focused on Louis’ face, but he was sure he was shaking by now.

When Louis was finally done cleaning his fingers he closed his mouth and leaned down to press his lips against Niall’s.

Liam scrambled up to get a better shot of Niall’s tongue lapping against Louis’. The kiss looked absolutely filthy. He could see Louis’ tongue entering Niall’s mouth, giving the younger boy a slimy mixture of spit and sperm, but Niall hungrily took all of it.

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Louis pulled away from Niall’s lips and turned to look at Liam and the camera. He moved himself so that his head was hovering over Liam’s dick.

But, to Liam’s disappointment, he did not take it into his mouth. Instead, he stuck out his tongue and lapped up the few stripes of semen Niall had left there.

Too be honest, when Louis moved back to Niall’s mouth to feed him the rest of his own semen, Liam did not care much about his dick laying ignored against his belly. He knew that just one or two strokes would do him in right now.

After about five minutes of snogging, Louis finally pulled away and looked over at Liam. “You wanna fuck me?”

Liam swallowed and nodded, searching for the lube he had left somewhere on the bed, as Louis went back to Niall’s lips. This time the kiss, fortunately, was a little bit less filthy, so Liam was able to breathe a little bit, so he wouldn’t orgasm the moment he’d enter Louis.

Once he’d found the bottle, he moved over to Louis. He sat up on his knees, trying to figure out for a few moments how he was going to do this with the camera in his hands. He took a quick shot of Louis’ body, before Louis let out an impatient whine.

“Get a move on.” He pressed his ass up in the air and spread his legs a little bit wider for easier access.

“Like this?” Liam asked, slightly confused.

“Yes, like this, Liam, fuck.”

Niall giggled a little bit underneath Louis, before the sounds were muffled by Louis’ lips again.

He looked back to check on Zayn and Harry, to see if they could take the camera from him for a few moments, but Zayn had Harry between his legs, sucking him off judging by the sounds they were making. He considered turning off the camera for a moment, but so far they had filmed everything and he didn’t want to stop doing that now. Instead he placed the camera on Louis’ lower back.

“OK, just don’t move, yeah?”

Louis made a noise into Niall’s mouth that Liam took as a “yes”, and Liam opened the bottle of lube. He quickly turned the camera around, so it was facing him, figuring that was probably more fun to watch than the headboard and the wall.

He quickly spread some lube over the fingers of his right hand, placing the tube of lube next to him and using the fingers of his left hand to spread Louis’ ass cheeks, revealing the puckered hole. He ran his middle finger over it experimentally and he felt Louis shudder slightly at the coldness. He then pressed against and it slid in easily to the second knuckle. He curled his finger and soon Louis started making appreciative noises.

“A second one?”

“Uhuh,” Louis mumbled, trying to keep still as Liam slipped in a second finger. Liam knew this wasn’t an easy task for Louis, who would usually already be bucking his hips up by now, trying to take in more of Liam’s fingers.

And then Louis did just that. He pushed his hips up and the camera slid down Louis’ back, before slipping off and falling on the bed.

“Louis!” Liam whined, grabbing the camera again. “I said that you shouldn’t move.”

Niall pulled away from Louis’ lips and looked over his shoulder at Liam, who was just placing the camera back on Louis’ tailbone. He chuckled. “You know he never listens, Liam. Give him a smack or something.”

“What?”

“Spank him.”

He looked down at Louis’ ass, his fingers still buried deep inside of him, then he looked at the back of Louis’ head for any signs of objections from him, but there were none. He wiggled his fingers once more inside of Louis, before he raised his hand and brought it down to Louis’ left ass cheek.

The camera jumbled on top of Louis, but didn’t fall off.

“He can take it harder, Liam.”

Liam gave Niall another look before nodding, raising his hand once more and bringing it down hard.

This time the camera did topple down from Louis’ body and Louis moaned into Niall’s neck, who gave a loud laugh.

“Serves him right for smacking me.”

“Fuck you, Niall,” Louis grumbled and judging from Niall’s yelp he had bitten down on his shoulder. “And you fuck _me_ , Liam.”

Liam had grabbed the camera again and held it in his hand for now, as Louis was thrusting back against his hand. Liam thought that maybe Louis was trying to ask for another smack, but he was unable to do so now, with one of his hands full and the other one busy. He instead focused the camera on his fingers in Louis, adding a third. He moved them against where he knew Louis’ prostate was, making him groan against Niall’s shoulder.

“Hurry the fuck up, will you?” Louis wiggled his ass impatiently.

Liam removed his fingers and placed them on Louis’ hip, to steady him. “Now really stay still, just for a moment.” Louis nodded, and Liam placed the camera on Louis’ tailbone again, this time facing the headboards, as he grabbed the bottle of lube from next to him. He squirted some more into his hand and rubbed it along his dick, slicking it up. The little break had done him, and his dick, good. Mind you, he still wasn’t going to last long, but at least he felt his orgasm was a little bit further away now.

He quickly wiped his hand clean on the sheets, before grabbing the camera again. He pointed it down to his dick, holding it in his hand and pushing forward against Louis’ hole. 

Louis gasped when he felt the blunt tip against him and Liam looked up, but saw Niall’s twinkling eyes looking at him, giving him the thumbs up.

He felt the impressive heat surround his dick when Louis breathed out and relaxed under him, letting him in. He looked back to the camera’s screen and swore quietly when he noticed he had dropped his hand slightly, filming Louis’ left buttock instead of his cock going into Louis. He corrected himself and pressed the rest of the way in.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Louis mumbled, already trying to fuck himself back to Liam.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Liam warned him, rubbing his right hand over Louis’ back.

“That’s OK, just give it to me hard, yeah?”

Liam nodded, not realising that Louis wasn’t able to see him. “Yeah, just… the camera.” He looked around the room again and his eyes landed on Zayn and Harry. They were both sitting on the sofa, watching the scene in front of them as Zayn had his hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, his own cock laying soft between his thighs.

“I can film.” Harry’s eyes had lit up, as he got up, under slight protest from Zayn. “You can finish me off later.”

Zayn sighed and nodded, letting go of Harry’s dick. “Go ahead then.” He smacked Harry’s naked butt, as he got up as well and followed Harry to the bed.

Liam handed the curly haired boy the camera.

“Zayn, get on the bed too,” Harry ordered Zayn, who gave him confused look.

“Why?”

“Let Niall get you hard again.”

Zayn blinked at Harry and the camera a few times, looking down at his cock and then shrugging, climbing on the bed next to Niall, who immediately got a hand on him, stroking him softly. 

“Liam.” Louis let out a whine and fucked himself back against Liam hard once, waking Liam up from his thoughts as he was staring at Niall’s hand on Zayn’s dick. “I said fuck me hard.”

“Oh yeah… yeah, fuck.” He placed both hands on Louis’ hips now, beginning to thrust inside of him, slowly at first, because he liked hearing Louis’ whine his name impatiently. But he soon began to feel just as impatient as Louis, if not more. He put both hands on either side of Louis and Niall’s bodies and he started pounding into Louis, as hard as he could.

Niall chuckled at them, before he placed his fingers on Louis’ chin, pulling his head up. “You love this don’t you?”

Louis nodded. “Fuck… yeah fucking hell…” He let out a whiny moan, clutching Niall’s biceps. “Harder, I can… fuck… yes…” 

“You gonna come, Liam?” 

Liam nodded, licking his lips as he thrust forwards, feeling the familiar tingling in his lower belly. He would’ve liked to keep this going for longer, making Louis come undone underneath him as well, like Niall had done.

But he just couldn’t.

He thrust in deeper than he had done before, wrapping his arms around Louis’ hips, pulling him in deeper, as he let the feeling take over him. “Fuck, Lou…” He bit down hard on Louis’ shoulder to keep him from screaming out loud. He felt Louis push them both upright and a pair of lips found his. It was a sloppy and uncoordinated kiss, but he didn’t care.

“Fuck…” Liam breathed, once he came down from his high. He and Louis fell back forward on the bed again.

“Yeah, you could say that, what a show. A bit short, though.”

Liam huffed and grabbed a spare pillow from the bed and threw it into Harry’s direction, before he pulled out of Louis. He admired the bitemark on his shoulder for a second or two, before his eyes landed on his rock hard dick. “You want me to finish you off?”

“Nah,” Louis said, shaking his head, turning to Zayn. “You up for some?”

Zayn shrugged, before nodding. “Yeah, I’m up alright.” He pointed at his dick, which was back to full hardness again after their little show and Niall’s handy skills. “On your back?”

“Yeah OK.” They moved around a bit on the bed, as Liam dropped himself on the bed, curling up against Niall. Louis himself moved so he was on his back, a pillow propped underneath his hips to raise them up a little bit, as Zayn was slicking up his dick.

“Harry?” The camera focused back on Niall. “You want some help with that?”

“Yeah, sure. Liam, you want to film again?”

Liam looked up from Niall’s chest, and nodded. He got up a little bit reluctantly, but nonetheless grabbed the camera from Harry’s hands as he moved from the bed, got himself a chair and sat down, not having the energy to hold himself up anymore.

He focused the camera on Zayn, who had Louis’ legs hitched up and was entering him, but he was looking at Niall and Harry next to them.

“You wanna fuck me or want me to blow you?” Niall asked. “I’m not sure if I can get hard enough to fuck you.”

Harry thought about this for a moment, before he spoke. “What do you want?”

“You can fuck me?”

Harry nodded, a broad smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, sure.”

Niall got on his hands and knees in front Harry. “Lube me up a bit more will ya?”

Nodding again, Harry looked around the bed for the bottle of lube, finding it next to Louis’ hip. He held it up proudly. “Got it.” He squirted some on his fingers and smeared some around Niall’s hole, before slipping two fingers inside. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Yeah, no it’s fine, just a little bit of lube. I’m still a bit slick, yeah? Shouldn’t take long.”

“Uhuh.” Harry had his tongue out slightly in concentration, moving his fingers inside of Niall, prodding right against his prostate, Liam presumed. “This OK?”

“Yes, it’s enough like this, just put your dick in me.”

Louis snorted from next to Niall, but it turned into a moan as Zayn gave a hard thrust. He was almost bent double now, with his legs on Zayn’s shoulders and Zayn leaning forward over his body.

Niall ignored him and just buried his face in the pillow underneath him as Harry entered him from behind. He moaned and gripped the pillow tightly. “Fuck, so good,” he breathed as Harry bottomed out.

“Yeah?” Harry gave a few slow thrusts, but Niall was still loose enough from when Liam fucked him. After Niall assured him, rather impatiently, that he was indeed OK and that Harry could and should fuck him hard, the younger boy did as he was told.

In the meantime, Louis had gotten a hand on himself, quickly pulling himself off in time with Zayn’s thrusts.

“You gonna come?” Zayn asked, his voice a little bit strained.

Louis nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, wanking his dick a little bit harder and faster. “Yeah just keep doing that and… and fuck.”

“You gonna look at me when you come, yeah?” Zayn placed his hand on Louis’ cheek and Louis opened his eyes again, looking straight into Zayn’s eyes when his cock throbbed. “Good, there you go.”

And Louis’ orgasm washed over him. He looked at Zayn through most of his orgasm, but at the last moment he turned his head and looked at Liam and into the camera. “Fuck.” He threw his arms up, completely relaxed and probably about to fall asleep right there and then, as Zayn kept on fucking him in long and hard thrusts. He had closed his eyes again, just seeming to enjoy the sensitivity inside of him.

A moan from Harry caught Liam’s attention and he focused the camera back on the youngest pair on the bed quickly. Harry had pulled out of Niall and was quickly rubbing his cock, coming all over Niall’s back, before he flopped down half on top of Niall, his arm wrapped around Niall’s waist.

Liam got up from the chair, finally trusting his legs again to properly do some work. He filmed the streak of Harry’s load on Niall’s back, before moving to Louis and Zayn. He shot some footage of Louis’ face, a look of bliss evident. His eyes opened for a few seconds and he smiled up at the camera, moaning every once in a while when Zayn gave him a particularly good and well-aimed thrust.

It wasn’t before long before Zayn came, pressing deep inside of Louis and pressing their lips together.

After a few moments, Niall laughed. “That was AWESOME.”

“Hmhm,” Louis mumbled in agreement.

“I’ll turn off the camera now, OK?” Liam asked and Niall nodded. He placed the camera on the nightstand, before making his way to the mini bar to grab some water. “Here you go,” he handed a bottle to Louis and one to Harry.

“Thanks,” Harry said, taking a few sips, handing it to Zayn as he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to get himself a towel.

Liam took a sip of the bottle that was handed back to him and he dropped himself in-between Niall and Louis on the bed, the latter immediately cuddling up to him.

“You OK?” he asked the older boy, who just nodded at him, looking thoroughly fucked, pressing their lips together.

After wiping his stomach and chest clean, Niall got off from the bed. “I really need to sleep,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes. “Gonna be so sore tomorrow, already feel my legs burning.”

Liam chuckled, pulling away from Louis’ lips. “Sorry.” He pulled Niall down for a quick peck on the lips. “Sleep well.”

“I’m off too,” said Zayn, who had pulled on his sweatpants and had gathered the rest of his clothes. Zayn patted Louis, Harry and Liam’s heads, before he followed Niall out of his room.

“I am not going anywhere,” Louis just mumbled. “My legs feel like fucking jelly.” He rolled over so he was on his back, taking Liam along with him, so Liam was half on top of him. “Never gonna get up from this bed.”

Liam ran one of his hands over Louis’ side soothingly. “S’okay, you can stay here.” His hand ran down to Louis’ hip and thigh. He hitched it up, making Louis’ spread his legs a little bit and Liam ran his fingers over Louis’ crotch, before moving down and pressed one finger in-between his ass cheeks. Louis gasped, but didn’t stop him when he slipped a finger inside. “OK?”

Nodding, Louis spread his legs a little wider for Liam. “Yeah, this’s fine.” He sighed, pressing his head against Liam’s shoulder as Liam added a second finger, finger-fucking him gently.

Liam felt his own semen, mixed with Zayn’s, being worked out of Louis and Louis sighed at the feeling. 

Louis protested a little bit when Liam removed his fingers, but he kept mostly quiet when Liam grabbed the towel Harry had left on the bed to wipe Louis clean.

His eyes fell on the sofa at the other side of the room, on which Harry was fast asleep, having not even made it to his clothes. He chuckled, untangling himself from Louis, who whined again. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised as he got up from the bed and grabbed a spare blanket and threw it over Harry’s naked body. He then crawled back into bed with Louis, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. 

* * *

It had been a stupid thing to do and Liam knew he should delete the video from his laptop, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Every time he watched it, or was reminded of its existence, it brought back memories from that night.

The other guys didn’t tell him to delete it either. Louis had gotten himself a copy and had apparently watched it with his girlfriend a few times. Every once in a while Harry would climb into his bunk to watch it together. Although, shortly after the film starts playing, Harry’s mouth usually finds its way to Liam’s dick.

It wasn’t even like he watched the video often; the real thing was better anyway, but the few times he did made him keep it.

Sure, it might get leaked one day, but if Liam was completely honest… it would probably be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome on my fics :) 
> 
> my tumblr is [lilopaynis](http://lilopaynis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
